Facing the Music
by halfwayhere
Summary: Alec and Magnus are both in the music business and happen to meet... and there are some cookies from original, kind of. Rated T for mild language and yaoi. Story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So I am new here. Any reviews or flames are welcome. :) If it is loved, I will post Alec's POV. Everything belongs to CC. Happy Reading!**

_My God, _I thought_, I love my job, but it's so damn lonely…_

"Magnus, Magnus- for God's sake respond- MAGNUS!"

"WHAAAT?" I _responded_. Jordon. Again. RRR. Evil Managers.

"Magnus, baby, you need to go back in the studio, stop being such a Drama Queen,

and record that new single! And You need to have it done, like, last month. The fans will mob the poor studio, if you don't."

I knew that Jordon was horrified- looking as I emerged out of the shadows- smoking a lit cigarette and grinning- "Jordon, honey, I am THE ARTIST, it will get done when it's worthy of releasing."

"But why isn't it worthy of being released now?"

"IDK, it just lack something." * Shrug * and I took yet another pull off my cigarette.  
"Magnus- I do not wanna see your sparkling behind until this thing is done. And it needs to be done now!"

I moped my way back to the studio- cool, bad boy kind of moping.

Picked up my coffee- mocha chino, of course- and reviewed the lyrics I had written.

Listened to the demo again- GOD DID THAT THING SUCK. Normally, my work is *awesome*, don't get me wrong, but that thing sucked. Lacked energy, emotion, ANYTHING.

I wandered around the studio building- a room had been left open- and there was a demo, sitting out.

I recognized the name of the artist- _no way_, he did not record here. _Insert sarcastic, yet real fan"girl" squeal_ The newest R &B _prince_ recorded here- don't get me wrong, he was established- but he was also mysterious. No one had ever even seen him- just albums, no public appearances, no parties, no _E!_ segments. Just speculation. Pure, unadulterated speculation. _Shit!_

Footsteps echoing down the corridor_. OUCH! Quiet Magnus, no need to freak out after bumping your arm on the sound board. _ After that, I tried to fade into the shadows.

A lone person walked in- blue sapphire eyes, curly black hair- a bit long. He was medium thin- and I got the feeling that he was muscular. (Feeling meaning I couldn't actually tell because of the horrid formerly- black bag on his body that some people dare to call a sweater) Yep, tre haut. Unfortunately, he kept looking around- for people watching him. _Like me. Crap._

Finally, after about five minutes, he started warm ups. I listened_- God did he have a wide range_- just barely chipping into bass, covering baritone and tenor, and then… he opened his mouth- and my jaw dropped, right near onto the ground. Falsetto- he can sing in a falsetto. Not only that, but his falsetto is right up there with Frankie Vallie's or Michael Jackson's. I was basking in the glorious heaven of that sound.

And then he really started singing- not just warm ups, but the serious stuff. Suddenly, right during the bridge of the song- he ripped off his earphones and held them in his hands. Sitting down on the studio floor, (*Ahem* it's most _unworthy _floor) he held his head in his hands- muttering, "It's no use. Just bad. BAD BAD BAD.

I can't take it anymore. Just can't. There's something wrong. The beat, or the meter or… or… j-just t-th-the meaning. "

Then he looked up- and those blue eyes were centered on me. _Shit. What am I going to do now? _So, I stepped out into the light- and he stepped out of the recording studio.

"Um… haven't I seen you before?"

"Probably. Magnus, by the way. And you are?..."

"A-Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Mhm. Nice sound you're working here."

A pinkish twinge arose in his cheeks.

"Um… Thanks."

What I thought might turn out to be an awkward stare-and- stutter fest turned out to be short. Unbeknownst to me, a slightly tall well built blond man had entered the room. Huh. So Alec had actually been trying to stare over my shoulder for a reason. I faded into the background as much as possible. *** Invisible***

"Jace, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Alec, sweetheart, we need to get a move on that album of yours. You do remember, don't you?"

"Album?"  
"Yeah. That album. The one that everyone in the music biz is _**waiting **_for…"

"Oh. I haven't finished it yet. Something's wrong, just- just hollow sounding."

"How can an album like yours be hollow? **Snort**. You usually give me gold, solid _**G-O-L-D**_- but this time- we need diamond. **DIAMOND**. Get it?"

"Yup." The boy-no, man- Alec- sighed.

Suddenly, I hated Blondie with a vengeance. A vengeance. He was too damn pushy, even for a manager, especially for a sweet guy like Alec, he was just too much.

Alec stared at his manager for a moment. His eyes shone- sad, beautiful, and heartbroken. He loved Jace.

"Fine," Alec whispered, "but it might not turn out like you want it to."

"Yeah, bro, I know. I know. Just get it done."

"Don't call me bro, please."

"Alec, we've been friends for years, and since when do you care?"

Wow. Alec, Bad taste. As far as the asshole scale was concerned- he scored a perfect ten. Purely perfect. Ugh.

That thought was punctuated by Blondie slamming the door in Alec's face and leaving.

Alec collapsed against a wall, not knowing what to do.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

I sank down beside him, and gently touched his arm. "Hey."

He looked up at me, quiet eyes spread wide with shock.

"W-Who are you, again? And w-why are you here?"  
"Magnus, Magnus Bane. I work in the studio two hallways down from here."

"Oh."

"So you've heard of me?" _C'mon, Alec darling, at least give me a little hope._

"Um, Izzy- my sister- might have mentioned your name. She muttered the word 'magic' but it didn't really make much sense."

"Hmm… _Magic_ is the name of my newest album.- and I'm a pop icon, sweetie, that's probably why the name is familiar to you."

"Um…" (His face glowed a bright red- _oh, I was going to have to keep this one. Innocent, adorable and talented._)

"So what's up with Blondie back there?"

"He's my best friend, and…my manager…and… my adopted brother. .."  
"And you have a thing for him?"

Alec's jaw dropped towards the floor.

"Um…"

"Honey, blonds aren't always more fun, and after seeing you two go at it like an episode of Family Feud on acid, I'd say Blondie doesn't really get how you feel. Besides, you look like you could use a good time. "

"Um…"

I couldn't help it- I laughed… and he just grew redder and redder.

"Look, if you ever want to just talk- or something- I'm down, two hallways over. 'Kay?" I admit that I barely knew the guy- not at all, actually, and that I do not just get "friendly" with everybody, but this boy was just too good to pass up.

I patted his shoulder, and stood up. I strutted coolly back to my studio, and sat down on the stool by the desk I'd put into the room next to it that was originally a storage closet.

My pen just touched the paper- and I started to write- oh- anything that came to mind. That came to mind about _him_.


	2. Alec's POV

Alec's Perspective

_Can I be seen? What if somebody catches me? I walked here, and went in the back door. I should be okay, right?_

I crept into my studio, and opened the door. It creaked as I opened it- Crap. What if I was heard by somebody?

I looked around the room, making sure that I was alone. Then I closed my eyes, and started warm ups. Nope, still couldn't hit those bass notes, and I _needed_ them for one of the songs on this album. When I felt ready- which was after about 3 or 4 falsetto range warm ups- I started out on what was supposed to be, according to Jace, "the R&B hit of the year". I thought as I sang, _Something just isn't right- not right at all._ Most of my songs revolved around hope- hope for love, for a better life, for, well- for myself. This one was just like all the others- except that I didn't write it- someone else had- and it was about a forbidden love- and the object of the subject was a woman. _I just can't sing about something that I'm not- and that's straight. Nothing against women, but this just feels wrong._

I took the headphones off of my ears, and sunk down on the floor- giving up hope that this album would ever be good- that… that…

_Great Alec, good job, you can't finish a thought and you can't finish the song, or the album. Just Great. _

I looked up, and what I saw surprised me. A person- a man, in my studio. He was about 6'5", thin and _he had such gorgeous hazel eyes and such a soft mouth, _and he was COVERED in glitter. Like he had dipped himself in a vat of glue, and then _rolled in that stuff._

And he was staring at me- blatantly staring. I decided that if I wanted not to have an audience, I was going to have to go out and meet this guy and tell him what for? He was moving towards me- footsteps light, almost strutting instead of walking.

I got this weird feeling of déjà vu- that I had seen that face before somewhere. So I decided to say something, hoping that things would be a little less awkward if I did.

"Um… haven't I seen you before?"

"Probably. Magnus, by the way. And you are?..." _Wow. Mr. Confident. Nice Handshake, by the way._

"A-Alec. Alec Lightwood." _Did I just stutter? _

"Mhm. Nice sound you're working here."

"Um… Thanks." _No, no , NO. I am not blushing, please tell me I am not blushing…_

The door- it's creaking again- my focus shifted towards it. Who?... Oh, Jace.

Angelic Jace, with his beautiful face and blonde halo even in this light.

As happy as I was to see him, wasn't he supposed to be meeting someone? A music business someone?

"Jace, what are you doing here?" _This session (recording!) is supposed to be private!_

"Well, Alec, sweetheart, we need to get a move on that album of yours. You do remember, don't you?"

"Album?" _Dear God, my face must be red… wait, Sweetheart? O…..O_  
"Yeah. That album. The one that everyone in the music biz is _**waiting **_for…" _Right, stop getting distracted Alec- Jace is speaking. And you are too busy crushing to listen._

"Oh. I haven't finished it yet. Something's wrong, just- just hollow sounding." _Really, why did you have to pick a song with a female love interests?_

"How can an album like yours be hollow? **Snort**. You usually give me gold, solid _**G-O-L-D**_- but this time- we need diamond. **DIAMOND**. Get it?"

"Yup." The boy-no, man- Alec- sighed. _ No pressure, right Jace? This is hard enough without your help… but if it's what Jace wants…_

"Fine," Alec whispered, "but it might not turn out like you want it to."

"Yeah, bro, I know. I know. Just get it done." _The "sibling" thing is NOT mutual. _

"Don't call me bro, please."

"Alec, we've been friends for years, and since when do you care?" _SINCE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. AND THANK YOU FOR SLAMMING THE DOOR!_

As always, being divided between loving him and wanting something more, well- I feel under the pressure of being indecisive. Literally.

Someone was tapping me. Crap- I had forgotten that there was someone else in the room. "Hey." _Oh God, whoever this guy is, he knows. He knows about my love for Jace. And I cannot even remember his name. _

"W-Who are you, again? And w-why are you here?"  
"Magnus, Magnus Bane. I work in the studio two hallways down from here."

"Oh." _He works… here? Maybe he's a musician? Or is he a techie or even a manager? The name still sounded familiar…_

"So you've heard of me?" _Wait a minute, wasn't Izzy muttering about something yesterday?_

"Um, Izzy- my sister- might have mentioned your name. She muttered the word 'magic' but it didn't really make much sense."

"Hmm… _Magic_ is the name of my newest album.- and I'm a pop icon, sweetie, that's probably why the name is familiar to you."

"Um…" _I could've at least remembered that he's a musician!_

"So what's up with Blondie back there?"_. Besides being gorgeous?_

"He's my best friend, and… my manager… and… my adopted brother. .."  
"And you have a thing for him?"_ Oh God, he knows. HE KNOWS._

"Um…"

"Honey, blonds aren't always more fun, and after seeing you two go at it like an episode of Family Feud on acid, I'd say Blondie doesn't really get how you feel. Besides, you look like you could use a good time. "

"Um…" _Um… He's laughing- I-I must be really red. Is he… hitting on me?_

"Look, if you ever want to just talk- or something- I'm down, two hallways over. 'Kay?"

He patted my shoulder and left. That's when the feeling of confusion really set in.


	3. MPOV

**Hey you all- just wanted to post this tidbit for you. I am still working on figuring out how to post stuff on the reviews page, so my response will show up here. Thank you for the advice absolutelywounderful, and yes, there will be Clace and maybe Simabelle in this fic eventually. It's pretty Malec centered, so don't think too much on those. To Enaid Mora, Bookworm (* *****), DistrubingEmily, and MIGirl, thank you. Your reviews made me feel loved. Everything belongs to CC, in her awesomeness, and the next perspective belongs to Magnus.**

I continued to think about him- that beautiful face, that body, and most importantly- that voice. I swear it haunted my dreams- I had been hearing it in my head for the past two or three days. _ Obsessive much?_

Since I was just writing lyrics, I hadn't bothered to put on any of my usual makeup or do my hair.  
It was late- like two AM.

I was about to give up, when a timid knock sounded on my door.

I stood, and opened it, surprised. _ He actually came. _

He smiled, shyly, "Is this a bad time? Too late?" _Since you're usually haunting my dreams in about four hours, no not really._

"Nah. I've thrown parties that have gone until 6 am, hon. I'm good."

"Oh." _Obviously not a party boy… _

"Come on in, it's a bit small, since it used to be a storage closet."

"Hmm…" _More… I want more, Alec… Talk to me, darling. Give me that beautiful tenor._

"Yeah, but it's private." _He's smiling again… I wonder if he likes coffee?_

"So this is where you, um, write?"

"Yup. And you?"  
"And I what?"_ He's only 18 to your 22, Magnus. Calm down. So he's a bit dense… and you like it…_

"Where do you write?"

"On napkins. On paper. Anywhere, really." _Wait- is that- sarchasm?...There may be hope for this boy yet… _

I handed him a cup of coffee, black. When he took it, our hands touched- and there was a spark.

"Ouch."

"Too hot?" ***raises eyebrow*** _I wanna see that blush… so badly… it's just so adorable._

He made a noncommittal noise, but his face was flushed in a lovely shade of fire engine red.

"So, what brings you here, Alec?"_ Please, just say my name one time._

"Since you seem to be good with the lyrics thing, and um…"

"What? You, the R&B _**prince **_need help with lyrics from a poor little pop singer like me? Or is this about something else?"

"Um. Both. "

"Lacking inspiration? Well, if you're using Blondie for your source, it's no wonder."

"About that. How did you know?"

"I've been around for a while- in street years, I'm about 800, hon. It's a matter of experience." _And that experience was garnered through some hard things, baby. Brooklyn ain't an easy place to live. Hmm… You're really green, aren't you?_

"Spill. Talk to me." _C'mon Alec. I'm giving you a chance. Make it worth my time- my __very__expensive__ time. _

"I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. You see, Jace- my manager- is, well, rather insistent that I record a song that… to be honest, it just doesn't work, and it isn't something that I wrote or am able to relate to."

"And this song is about?"

"It centers on some man that's obsessed with this girl that he can't have."  
"Oh, so it's a Romeo and Juliet. And since you've always been on the Benvolio loves Romeo side of things, it's a problem."

"Yeah, well you kinda found out about that part of things, so… Look, he says it's going to be a huge hit, but it just feels wrong."  
"I am having the same problem with my album right now."_ Until I met you and those beautiful blues._

"Really? Um, so any ideas of where to start?"

"Try something new- not genre wise, but subject matter. Stay away from the female love interest since it bothers you. "_And stay away from Tall, Straight and Blonde, because he's an ass, and because I am SO much more worthy of your time and energy._

"O-okay. So, where are you planning to start?"  
"At the beginning." _Duh. Wait for it, see how he reacts to the tease…_

"Where? The beginning of the end?" _Well, I'm starting at the end of your unrequited love, and I am beginning to try and get you to love me._

For the next two hours, we sat, side by side, writing on my desk. It was _heaven_.


	4. APOV

_Gold… Try Alec- Think gold eyes, blonde hair, tall, deep voice. Come on Alec! Concentrate. Get inspired. Not working… those hazel eyes, that long frame, and all those… sparkles? Ach… _

I could not get that tall sparkly man out of my head- he radiated gay like it was his job. _And you like it, you like him… Wait, I don't even know him. __**Then get to know him.**_ I was stuck for inspiration anyway, I hadn't gotten anywhere with the album, not to mention that song that Jace wanted. _–Sigh- Go get prepared to see that Magnus guy- better bring sunglasses in case he turns on the lights. _

I walked down the hall, taking care that I shouldn't be seen –it was ten till two AM anyways. I knocked on his door, not really knowing how he would react to being disturbed. _He said it was fine, Lightwood. It is going to be fine._

"Is this a bad time? Too late?" _By all the angels in heaven, he isn't… isn't glittery or spikey… or… How can he get any more gorgeous?_

"Nah. I've thrown parties that've gone until 6 am, hon. I'm good." _Not even a bit tired… I thought he might be a party boy… ?_

"Oh."

"Come on in, it's a bit small, since it used to be a storage closet." _Gah! Why is it that this man always makes me blush?_

"Hmm…" _Clever, Lightwood, real clever._

"Yeah, but it's private."

"So this is where you, um, write?" _Good one, Alec. Way to be charming…_

"Yup. And you?"  
"And I what?"_ What is he talking about?_

"Where do you write?"

"On napkins. On paper. Anywhere, really."

"Ouch." _Coffee and_ - _Sparks?_

"Too hot?" _Way too hot, since you are always coming into my fantasies as an interruption anyway… _

"So, what brings you here, Alec?"

"Since you seem to be good with the lyrics things and um…" _Real smooth, Alec._

"What? You, the R&B _**prince **_need help with lyrics from a poor little pop singer like me? Or is this about something else?"

"Um. Both. " _Honesty is the best policy, right?_

"Lacking inspiration? Well, if you're using Blondie for your source, it's no wonder."

"About that. How did you know?" _?_

"I've been around for a while- in street years, I'm about 800 hon. It's a matter of experience." _800? Alec, maybe he's a little too street… maybe Jace is a better choice… Jace…_

"Spill. Talk to me."

"I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. You see, Jace- my manager- is, well, rather insistent that I record a song that… to be honest, it just doesn't work, and it isn't something that I wrote or am able to relate to." _It's a straight song, a really straight song…_

"And this song is about?"

"It centers on some man that's obsessed with this girl that he can't have."  
"Oh, so it's a Romeo and Juliet. And since you've always been on the Benvolio loves Romeo side of things, it's a problem."_ Crap. He knows exactly how bad this little problem of mine is…_

"Yeah, well you kinda found out about that part of things, so… Look, he says it's going to be a huge hit, but it just feels wrong."  
"I am having the same problem with my album right now."_ So nice to find someone who understands… _

"Really? Um, so any ideas of where to start?"

"Try something new- not genre wise, but subject matter. Stay away from the female love interest since it bothers you. "_How am I supposed to do that if that song is what Jace wants from me?_

"O-okay. So, where are you planning to start?"  
"At the beginning."

"Where? The beginning of the end?"

I settled in, and started trying to write something, anything… which was kind of hard, since he kept making comments and reading over my shoulder. My face was probably red for the whole two hours, but I felt better than I had in a long time.


	5. Seperation and Sparks

**Hey all! So first off, everything belongs to CC. This chappie is short, and is told starting in Magnus's POV, then Alec's, then Magnus, then Alec. Got it? If it's confusing, let me know so that I can fix it. It makes my day for the people who story alerted me. To absolutelywounderful, MIGirl, Bookworm (*but why should I be scared? He's just Luke's dad right? *), Enaid Mora, and DisturbingEmily, thank you. To tayl0r and Hearttornout, here is the continuation you asked for. **

_It is official! I am going to die if I do not see him in three days… arrgh! Snap out of it, Bane!_

"YO! Magnus, baby. Pay attention!"

"What, Jason?"

"I said that the last three songs you came up with are good, but to have an album- you need at least four more."

_*Shrugs* _"Blah. I get to it when I get to it." _In other words, when I get to see Mr. Blue Eyes again._

"MAGNUS! What the hell is with you?"

"I just am a bit distracted. Why's it _your _problem anyway?" _Distracted by fantasies…. Of Alec… _

"Really? 'Cause your fans might kill me if I push that album back any further!" _Really, Jordon Ragnor Fell, I GET to it when I GET to it. It doesn't help that I haven't seen him for two or three days…._

*Looks up and glares* _At air? Where the hell did Jordon go?_

_**THIS IS NOW ALEC'S POV**_

"Alec, you've got two new songs. And you want to take that song off your album? Have you gone crazy? Are you ill?"

"No, Jace. I haven't. " _Leave off!_

"The two songs I'll give you, but Alec, bro, the other one- the one that we talked about is solid _gold_." _Not to me it isn't. _

"I'll… I'll think about it." _You love him, remember, and love is all about sacrifices, right?_

"No. No, no no. Alec, listen to_ me_. You won't _think_ about it- you'll _do_ it." _No. Magnus is right…. Wait, Magnus? Alec, Jace is right in front of you, and you are thinking about Magnus?_

"Alec, you look distracted. Concentrate!" _Another door slammed in the face- brought to you courtesy of Jace. Yup, Magnus is right- Alec the King of the Doormats. Arrgh!_

-Bam-

**MAGNUS'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Alec? What's wrong?" _He looks hot… and pissed off ? Wait, that's not like Alec at all…_

"Hi."

"Hi to you too, sweetie. What brings you to my humble storage closet?"

"I needed a moment away." _Away from recording, away from Jace? I can use this to my advantage… no, Magnus this boy is innocent. No playing the "boyfriend" stealer._

"Away from what?"

"Everything. I just- just came up with two songs- and he is still harping on that song. You know the one that I mean."

"Why not write more? Get inspired- find something that makes you want to write. Write until you have an entire album- an album in which Blondie's song doesn't fit. Outdo it- write something better." _Write something about me- about you and me… C'mon Alec, please. Just notice me… as more than a friend._

"Things are just getting so confusing, and I don't know what I should do." _Do about what?_

"Do about what? The album, yourself, your crush on Blondie?"

"All of that." _Wait- confusion? That could be a good thing. He's slumped against the wall-just waiting for it…._

"Do you want me to make it go away?" _Yes, Yes please say yes._

"Huh?" _Aargh. This boy has one thick skull… Just lay it on him._

My lips caressed his briefly- wanting more. Wanting to touch him- to really kiss him. To make him forget Blondie. Forget everything but me. _Bane you are one selfish, selfish boy. _

"Where did that come from?"

And instead of answering, I kissed him again- he squeaked this time- and since his mouth was open- I decided to take it a bit further. _He's greener than I thought. Has he even kissed anyone before in his life? He tastes so good, smells so good. And he's… he's pulling me closer?_

-Bam-

**ALEC'S POV**

"Alec? What's wrong?" _Oh, god does it show that much?_

"Hi." _At least say hello!_

"Hi to you too, sweetie. What brings you to my humble storage closet?" _Sweetie? *_**Blush***

"I needed a moment away."

"Away from what?" _From everything. _

"Everything. I just- just came up with two songs- and he is still harping on that song. You know the one that I mean." _God, he is pissing me off with that damn song!_

"Why not write more? Get inspired- find something that makes you want to write. Write until you have an entire album- an album in which Blondie's song doesn't fit. Outdo it- write something better." _How? How? HOW?_

"Things are just getting so confusing, and I don't know what I should do." _Between hazel eyes and gold… _

"Do about what? The album, yourself, your crush on Blondie?"_ He's good…_

"All of that."

"Do you want me to make it go away?" _Make it go away? How?_

"Huh?" _Magnus is getting really close… what should I do? Push him away? Pull him close?_

"Where did that come from?" _Wow. That was intense._

He kissed me again - *Eep! * _How far is this going to go? What? Hmm? Oh, mmm… he smells like citrus- and spices and- and – and- oooohhhhh…. Mmm. His skin is so soft._

_I-I- I want closer…_

_**I know that this chappie is a bit shorter than my usual. Sorry. :) When I finish Alec's POV for Ch. 6, I'll post it. KK? **  
_


	6. Enter IzzyMPOV

**Hi. So I have moved the chappies around, as the Alec chapter makes more plot sense after this one- as it includes dinner... with the music execs... All belongs to CC.  
**

_I cannot believe this. Mmm. He's actually letting me kiss him!_

He clutched me closer to his body- _And his hands on my back… clutching… It's time to teach the newbie a few tricks. ;) _

We broke away from each other- gasping for air. I grinned- "First time?"

"K-Kissing someone? Y-y-yeah." _Oh, he was blushing again- and those gorgeous blues are shining…_

"More?" _Please say yes, so we can continue this, since the first two only lasted like a minute…_

"Um… Huh?" _Just go for it, before he has time to think about it!_

"Uh…" _He's gonna have a bruise tomorrow… ;) _

"Magnussss…. " _He's starting to slump against the wall… So adorable, so… so vulnerable… so- so… sexy…_

"Little hot under the collar there, Alec?"

"Um… w-w-w-What am I supposed to do to cover that up?" *_**Smirks**__* Should I?_

"Weeelll…. You could do several things: one- show it off, and let everyone know. (_He looks like he's about to faint)_, Two, you could violate the laws of fashion even further, and wear a turtleneck *Shivers * or three, you could add a bit of color to your wardrobe- and wear a scarf." _My scarf on him… it might be too much…_

"Oh." _Hmm… not necessarily the right kind of oh…. Time to get back to…_

"Ooohhh…" _I hear footsteps…. _

I looped my fleece rainbow scarf about his neck- _God, did it look so hot to see him wearing my scarf! _

"A little bit of color really makes those baby blue eyes shine, luv…"

"It's nice."

"Because it will remind you of me?" _He's blushing… and looking away, God he is so cute!_

"Because it's warm."

SLAM! And in walks trouble in 6 in heels.

"Alec! I have been looking for you everywhere! All over this entire building!" I looked up, and noticed a woman that looked remarkably like Alec. She was tall, well built, and had the same curly sable hair that Alec had. She was wearing six inch stiletto boots, a black shirt dress that ended 4 inches above the knee, with a bright, chunky floral belt cinching her hourglass figure. Her long locks cascaded across her back as her confidence and sensuality filled the room. _I think that her photo might be in the dictionary under the definition of femme fatale. _

Then she noticed me, and smirked, while gracefully presenting her immaculately manicured hand for me to shake.

"Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. I'm Alec's sister and I work with Jace. I am in charge of advertizing Alec's music, as well as being his and Jace's sister. "

***Smiles Charmingly** * "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. Alec and I have gotten to be good friends, since we're right down the hall for one another."

She raised a surprised eyebrow at her brother as if to say, "_Friends, Really? I was hoping for more than that from you…"_

"Um… Um… I-I-Izzy… This is Magnus, Magnus- t-this is my sister. "

"Alec, I already am aware of that."

"Oh."

I knew where Izzy's eyes were going to next.

"Magnus, may I borrow Alec for just a teeny weeny minute? I promise I will give him back to you when I'm done."

"Just so long as you give him back."

"HEY! I am a person, not a book or a hairbrush or something!"

"Alec, COME! ***Smiles Simperingly*** Sorry Magnus."

She ducked with him, so that they were outside the door, but I could still catch a few tidbits of their conversation.

"Alec, I know who that is. Where and how the hell did you meet him?"

"He wandered into my studio while I was working."

"Hmph… so… how far have you two gone? First base, second- Alec, you haven't gone past third base, have you?"

I could hear the flush in his voice- _Not yet…_

"N-_nnn_-nn-no. I haven't done any of those things, and you shouldn't either."

"Hmph. Really, Alec? You're eighteen- almost nineteen. You're legal, and you like him. I can tell. "

"Um…"

"Alec, is that a…?"

"How did you…. Know that?"

"Alec, stop being such a little virgin. Everyone knows that wearing a scarf is the oldest way to cover up a hickey."

"Um…"

"Alec, you need this. You need someone like him in your life. You need to have fun, and not let Jace trample all over you. You are so far in the closet that you can't even see the door!"

"Izzy, I will be fine! Things are going a bit fast for me, but I will be fine."

"Alec, I don't think Magnus just wants to be friends. Come on, back to your studio. Tonight we have a meeting with some marketing and artwork people for this next album and I want to make sure that we are all on the same page."

I knew then and there that I was not going to get Alec back today.

So I slinked into the open doorway, slumped against the posts, and waved goodbye as Isabelle sauntered always, dragging drably dressed little Alec behind her.


	7. Enter Izzy APOV

_He's so warm, and he tastes like cinnamon and sugar and chocolate…_

_Don't want to stop, but I need air._

**Heh-Heh- Heh-** "Alec, are you all right?" I held up one finger- I needed a minute to breathe. He grinned, "First time?"

"K-Kissing someone? Y-Yeah." _My first kiss, and I am stuttering constantly- it's just that I am out of breath._

"More?" _Mmm… _

"Uh, huh?" _Just kiss him already!_

"Hmm…" _And now he's kissing my neck- and it, it feels so…._

"Uh…. Magnussss…." _…..can't think…._

"Little hot under the collar there, Alec?"

"Um…w-w—what am I supposed to do to cover that up?" _Izzy will totally notice…_

"Weeelll…. (_oh…my…) _You could do several things: one- show it off, and let everyone know. (_Ack!)_, Two, you could violate the laws of fashion even further, and wear a turtleneck, or three, you could add a bit of color to your wardrobe- and wear a scarf." _Color, me? What? And now he's touching my neck… and "_Ooohhhh…"

He was caressing my neck- and _rainbow? It's really soft, though._

"A little bit of color really makes those baby blue eyes shine, luv…" _His eyes are sparkling, like the bubbles in champagne…_

"It's nice."

"Because it will remind you of me?" *Blush*

"Because it's warm." _Yum, it's so soft…_

SLAM! And here comes Izzy…

"Alec! I have been looking for you everywhere! All over this entire building!" Izzy's presence filled the room- and she looked mad… Then she looked past me, eyes honed in on Magnus. Then she stuck out her hand, and opened her mouth… _Please keep it professional…_

"Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. I'm Alec's sister and I work with Jace. I am in charge of advertizing Alec's music, as well as being his and Jace's sister. " _Thank God and all the angels… _

"I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. Alec and I have gotten to be good friends, since we're right down the hall for one another." _? He knows that I am still in the closet?_

She raised a surprised eyebrow at me as if to say, "_Friends, Really? I was hoping for more than that from you…"_

"Um… Um… I-I-Izzy… This is Magnus, Magnus- t-this is my sister. " _Way to be a stuttering idiot… _

"Alec, I already am aware of that."

"Oh." _Please let Izzy not notice the mark Magnus gave me…_

"Magnus, may I borrow Alec for just a teeny weeny minute? I promise I will give him back to you when I'm done." _Uh-oh… She knows…_

"Just so long as you give him back." _He's winking at me again!_

"HEY! I am a person, not a book or a hairbrush or something!" _Classy, Alec, real adult.. _

"Alec, COME! ***Smiles Simperingly*** Sorry Magnus." _Aargh! No!_

She pulled me outside. This was going to be the worst conversation of my life.

"Alec, I know who that is. Where and how the hell did you meet him?"

"He wandered into my studio while I was working." _Well, it is true.._

"Hmph… so… how far have you two gone? First base, second- Alec, you haven't gone past third base, have you?" _What!_

"N-_nnn_-nn-no. I haven't done any of those things, and you shouldn't either." *Blush*

"Hmph. Really, Alec? You're eighteen- almost nineteen. You're legal, and you like him. I can tell. " She leaned forward and whispered to me, "Maybe if you got laid, you would be a bit less uptight."

"Izzy, you shouldn't be getting any either. You've just turned eighteen. What is wrong with you?," I croaked in a cracked hoarse whisper.

"Um…"

"Alec, is that a…?" _Crap! The scarf must have slipped!_

"How did you…. Know that?"

"Alec, stop being such a little virgin. Everyone knows that wearing a scarf is the oldest way to cover up a hickey." _Not me… _

"Um…"

"Alec, you need this. You need someone like him in your life. You need to have fun, and not let Jace trample all over you. You are so far in the closet that you can't even see the door!" _And it will stay closed Izzy! I can not have Maryse and Robert find out! The whole family is a bunch of Italian Roman Catholics! Me being gay and getting layed would be the shame of the family!_

"Izzy, I will be fine! Things are going a bit fast for me, but I will be fine." _I have to learn how to deal with this…_

"Alec, I don't think Magnus just wants to be friends. Come on, back to your studio. Tonight we have a meeting with some marketing and artwork people for this next album and I want to make sure that we are all on the same page." _Great, more people who will think I am the world's only mute singer… _

I knew that I was not going to get out of this. I saw Magnus waving goodbye, as I listened to Izzy babble about my grey and blue suit and how I should talk to people. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Sorry for the really long wait. I have been having a total brain block on the writing of this fanfiction. So, it finally unblocked itself, and here is the next chapter. CC owns everything, and I can only work with what she created. I manipulated this particular timing, just to make it a bit more realistic. Alec is up first, with Magnus following. In my haste, I may have made some mistakes. If you don't understand something, review me, and I will fix/explain it. -reviews feed my fanfiction writing soul- halfwayhere. **

_Seriously, Izzy? I had to wear a tie…? _

I shook my head and looked around the table. I was seated across from a tall, slightly nerdy man- a marketing executive- his name started with S or something-and he was intensely boring- as I picked up my fork and toyed with it out of boredom, trying not to notice as Izzy nearly charmed him out of his pants. Even worse, Jace was ogling a petite redheaded artist that was seated next to him- apparently she was talking to him about the cover art for my next album. Yeah, right… I put my fork down, unable to eat anything- unable to swallow, to even think about food, when the way that Jace was ogling that little redheaded horror.

_So bored… there's nothing to do…._

Crap! Someone's talking to me…

"Alec, What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Forgive my brother, he's a bit distracted… Alec, he asked how you would feel about doing a duet with another artist? You know, taking it to the next level?"

"Depends on who it is." _Izzy… seems shocked- and did Jace just drop his fork?..._

Then the nerdy guy fidgeted and whispered, "Magnus Bane. I was thinking that maybe getting their vocals together could work."

_Work…? With Magnus? Work…no play….?_

_Stop thinking like that Alec! No one else knows except Izzy!_

"Sure, sounds okay, I guess."

"It's settled. I'll shoot him a text and you two can meet up on Thursday and start throwing around ideas."

"Okay."

"Now, that we've done business, how about we play a bit? There's a party that I've heard about?..." _Izzy… what now?_

And she shot me a look that said it was for my own good.

**_MAGNUS's Perspective_**

_Work hard, play hard… that's my motto…_

I was feeling divine in my black leather pants, Armani shirt- open of course over a neon undershirt and about five of my piercings in- showing off tattoos from my bad boy phase- that hasn't ended.

_Party crashers- ugh. Hate em…. And who could these be?_

I opened the door- to see stunning blue eyes looking back at me- along with four other people.

"Fine. Come in. Just don't make a scene… that is my job."

A small head of fiery red hair popped up, "Hi, Magnus."

I smiled simpering, "Clary. What a pleasant surprise. How is Jocelyn, btw?"

"Good. I've started interning for her at the shop."

"Art galleries and all that, I'm sure."

_Need to get him alone…_

"Well… enjoy…"

***Disappears***

_Please just follow me Alec…_

Back in my room, we had managed to ditch the rest of Alec's crew.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Mmmph…"

I had him- pinned against my wall… and he was pushing back against my arms.

I let him up and breathed, "What?"

"This wall is not comfy."

"Hmm… I think that I can fix that." _His hair- ebony, against my yellow and blue comforter… gorgeous- flushing…_

I think that we went back to making out for about ten minutes… he looked so angelic, so blissful…

I wanted to take things farther….

"Alec. Let me up, luv."  
"Why?"

I snapped a photo of him- flushing, and contrasting beautifully with my canary yellow down comforter.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you are so gorgeous. That's why."

_He's flushing again… his hair is so soft…_

_Hmph! _He was gripping my shirt so hard it almost had tears in it. He had pulled me down to his mouth. Grinning, I gripped him closer. I felt his body against mine- and it gave me shivers.

"Mmmm… Darling, how did you get such a fabulous body?" _He must work out all the time…_

"My family runs a bakery. An Italian bakery. I am the Delivery guy- and believe it or not, the cakes are really heavy."

"Really, is that all?"

"I also work night shift for a shipping company." _Hmmm… I would like to see him lift boxes, while wearing that little brown uniform…_

"Oh." _Mmm…. Back to my favorite Alec activity…_

I wanted to know what would make my shy little shadow boy say- no, moan- my name…

_He's going to have another mark tomorrow…_

"M-M-Magnuusss…"

I grinned, "Yes, Darling?"

"Uh." He pressed his body closer to mine.

"Mmm…" I slipped my hand into his pocket- and found his phone.

"What are you doing?" _What do you think, muffin?_

"Putting my number in your phone. So you can call me anytime you want… and so that I can call you anytime I want."

"Oh." _I need more from you, Alec!_

"What? No dirty texts to anyone? Aw… I'm disappointed in you, muffin…"

"Muffin? Dirty texts? Magnus, you aren't making any sense."

"Hmm… you really are an innocent, aren't you?"

My hand started sneaking underneath his shirt… the blush on his face grew redder and wider…

KNOCK! We scrambled for a more appropriate seating arrangement. Then, the door flew open- and Clary and Jace waltzed in.

"Alec, we're leaving."

"Oh."

"Is this where you've been the whole time?"

"Yup."

"Doing what?" _Each other, stupid! Well, not that far… yet…_

"Talking. About the duet that Sam was talking about earlier."

"Sam?"

"His name started with an S. He was really tall, and really dull. Wearing the beanie thing…"

Clary piped up, "That's Simon. He wears the "beanie", which is called a yamaka, because he is Jewish."

"Oh. Yeah. That guy mentioned the duet, so I thought that since I was here- I might as well talk to Magnus about it." _Duet? It's news to me, muffin, but I will take as much of your time as I can get._

"Okay, well, Alec, it's time to go, before Izzy does something stupid."

"Oh. Right. See you, Magnus." _Well, he obviously hasn't told them about me. Izzy is right- he can't even see the door out of the closet, let alone out himself._

I smiled sweetly, "Well, Alec. I get to borrow you for two more minutes- to talk about that duet. Oh, and Clary- Look out the door, would you?"

"Simon! What has he done!"

"Apparently, he ran into a guest who decided that wearing blue body paint was appropriate. I think he might be drunk." _Considering that he is trying to dance, and that he is careening about drunkenly, I don't think I have any problems getting Alec's attention for a few minutes- without company._

They had gone to go take care of Izzy and Simon, so I grabbed my chance.

I pressed a small, silver key into Alec's palm. "This is for you," I whispered in his ear, "Come and see me, okay?"

He looked down in surprise, as an irritated Izzy (who had somehow detached Simon from herself) stormed over.

"Alec, as much as I'd love to stay, we have to go. Jace just got a call from Mom… and we are in a bit of trouble…"

"Oh. Right."

He turned to me, blue eyes surprised, "Well, see you soon."

"Oh, you'll see me. And better off yet, Call me?" _Please, your voice is the one that I will always want to hear…_

I watched him walk away- dragged by a now excited Izzy, and an angry Jace.


	9. APOV Party

**Okay. So you all know the drill about me and posting chappies by now. I like to post two at a time- especially when I get inspired. Sooo… here is Alec's POV on the party. Just to clarify, Magnus is being sarcastic after he takes Alec's phone. **

A party. Izzy had to drag us to a party.

Not just any party, but…

Magnus? Wearing black leather…. And smirking. Oh.

And Clary totally ruined the moment by opening her mouth, "Hi, Magnus."

He smiled- in a way that screamed- '_I never wanted to see you again, but here we are'_, "Clary. What a pleasant surprise. How is Jocelyn, btw?"

"Good. I've started interning for her at the shop." _Just stop talking! That redheaded annoyance stole Jace… and now Magnus! I can hardly stand it!_

"Art galleries and all that, I'm sure." _He sound sooo enthused… How does he manage that?_

"Well… enjoy…"

With those words, he grabbed my hand, and threaded us through the crowd. We were alone in his room- kissing up against the wall- except he had posters on his wall at home- so it wasn't exactly the primo seating choice in the room.

He let me up, and breathlessly said, "What?"

"This wall is not comfy."

"Hmm… I think that I can fix that." _Where is he going with this? Not the bed…_

After that, I got a bit distracted… but this was getting to be too much too fast…

"Alec. Let me up, luv." _Oh, right… *Blush*_  
"Why?" _Did that just come out of my mouth?_

Flash!

"Why did you do that?" _It totally ruined the mood for me. _

"Because you are so gorgeous. That's why."

_Umm…. What?_

I just went with what I felt at the moment- and we were kissing again. This time I got really into it...

"Mmmm… Darling, how did you get such a fabulous body?" _Alec! Yohoo! Earth to Alec… your boyfriend is speaking to you… wait. Wait. Boyfriend? Huh?_

Before I was even aware of it, I had answered, "My family runs a bakery. An Italian bakery. I am the Delivery guy- and believe it or not, the cakes are really heavy."

"Really, is that all?" He raised one eyebrow playfully.

"I also work night shift for a shipping company."

What is with Magnus?

"M-M-Magnuusss…"

He grinned at me, "Yes, Darling?"

"Uh."

"Mmm…" _Why is his hand in my pocket? _

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my number in your phone. So you can call me anytime you want… and so that I can call you anytime I want."

"Oh." _Okay, that's okay._

"What? No dirty texts to anyone? Aw… I'm disappointed in you, muffin…"

"Muffin? Dirty texts? Magnus, you aren't making any sense." _Again, where did that come from?... _

"Hmm… you really are an innocent, aren't you?" _**Oh. He was just doing it to get a rise out of me. He was NOT serious.**_

And now he was seriously crossing boundaries that should not be crossed.

Just when I was about to tell him to please stop, we were interrupted.

KNOCK! We sat up, hoping that neither of us looked too disheveled, as Jace and Clary came into the room.

"Alec, we're leaving."

"Oh." _There goes that royal "we" again. I really am a doormat._

"Is this where you've been the whole time?"

"Yup." _Gotta catch my breath…_

"Doing what?"

"Talking. About the duet that Sam was talking about earlier." _I, Alec Lightwood, just lied. Who says miracles don't happen?_

"Sam?"

"His name started with an S. He was really tall, and really dull. Wearing the beanie thing…"

Clary squawked, "That's Simon. He wears the "beanie", which is called a yamaka, because he is Jewish."

"Oh. Yeah. That guy mentioned the duet, so I thought that since I was here- I might as well talk to Magnus about it." _Play along, please!_

"Okay, well, Alec, it's time to go, before Izzy does something stupid."

"Oh. Right. See you, Magnus."

He smiled at me, "Well, Alec. I get to borrow you for two more minutes- to talk about that duet. Oh, and Clary- Look out the door, would you?" _Thank you!_

"Simon! What has he done!" _Who cares what happens to that boring mundane anyway? _

"Apparently, he ran into a guest who decided that wearing blue body paint was appropriate. I think he might be drunk." _He. is. smashed. Not arguing that point. That's so stupid. Why would anyone ever get that drunk?_

Magnus started talking to me the second that they left. "This is for you," he whispered in my ear, "Come and see me, okay?" _What is this? _

I clenched my hand in a fist around the small object and nodded. Izzy was marching my way, like one of Vagner's Valkyries on her way to the battlefield- angry as hell and out for vengeance.

"Alec, as much as I'd love to stay, we have to go. Jace just got a call from Mom… and we are in a bit of trouble…"

"Oh. Right." _What did Jace do now?_

"Well, see you soon." _I don't want to go!_

"Oh, you'll see me. And better off yet, Call me?" _The second my phone is charged._

Izzy and Jace dragged me home- where I knew that Maryse would be waiting. I wonder what Jace did this time.

As we all walked home, I opened my hand- the small object was a key- an old fashioned key, with a scrolling design on it.


	10. Chapter 10

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IZZY! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE HOME AFTER DINNER! ", Maryse paused for breath, as her voice lowered to a poisonous whisper, "And why are you dressed like a slut and covered in blue body paint? Is this the daughter that I raised?" _Oh crap! She's in one of her moods… which means we are all in for it. Badly in for it._

Jace did the stupidest thing possible, he tried to sneak away, up to the loft above the bakery, where our rooms were.

"Do. Not. Walk. Away. From. Me! I am not finished with you all! You! You not only come in late, with a strange woman on your arm, who you haven't introduced, but you do not bother to say hello! Have I not cared for you all these years? I love you like a son, and this is what you do to me!" _Wait… strange woman… _I looked up the stairs to find a terrified Clary hanging off Jace's arm, trying to escape. _Good. She needs to be. Stealing Jace like that. Stupid chit!_

"Well?"

"Maryse, this is Clary. We met her at dinner this evening, and she is the cover artist for Alec's next album. She has an idea for the cover art, and wanted to ask me about it, and show me a prototype cover she's made, before she actually puts the full amount of work in. " Jace said as way of explanation.

"Oh." She walked up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder and made him to face her. She pulled him into a tight hug, "Just don't forget that if she stays late- **she sleeps in the guest room**. You know my rules about that. Don't break my trust again tonight, and waste the second chance I am giving you." She let go, after one more fierce squeeze. He walked away, after shooting me a cocky grin. _Jerk, lets me take all the blame here, and he gets away with murder._

Izzy was already upstairs, and since Jace was gone, I faced her alone. _Gulp. Be tough, like you always are, and just stand there and take it._

She hugged me tight, and then let go, lightly tapping me on the back of the head.

She started speaking in broken English- which she only does when she is ready to explode-, "Alec, you- you- you stupid boy! I was expecting you to be responsible for your siblings! Letting them go to a late night party in Brooklyn! A party that involved alcohol! What- is -wrong with you! Go upstairs and get changed, you're gonna help me with an order I have due tomorrow. It's a wedding, so it a rush order. " I turned to go, but alas, escape was never possible for me.

"Ah-ah. Stop right there. If you can't at least call your mother, you don't have a phone. Give it to me."

I reluctantly handed my phone over, as it buzzed in her hand. _Oh shit… who is it, at the worst possible moment?_

"Who is Magnus? AND WHY IS HE CALLING YOU BABY?"

"He's some guy that the studio wants me to do a duet with, for the album. Some crazed glitter wearing pop artist. And as to the last part, how should I know what M- he is going to do? And why he does it?"

She snorted, and tied her apron tighter, "Fine. Fine. Now go get changed." She placed her flour covered hands on my cheeks, and kissed each cheek. She planted my phone back in my hands, "Just tell that crazy man that he doesn't call my good son baby. You kids these days… so much stupid in this world. When does it ever end?" She waved a hand at me, "GO! Go before I change my mind on giving back your phone." I changed, and spent the rest of my night up to my ears in cake, buttercream and fondant.

At least I was out of trouble for now.

**MAGNUS'S PERSPECTIVE**

_Ah the life of a lonely teen idol… I just threw a kick ass party… and now that it's over, I have no one to play with…_

I dialed Alec's number, smiling to myself. He wasn't even aware that I had his phone number, just that he had mine.

_But what to text Mr. Baby Blues?_

_Hmm…._

"Hey Baby, whatcha doing?" I said out loud as I texted him, my sparkle coated neon orange fingernails clacking over the keys.

I waited an hour, then two, and eventually I gave up, deciding that it would be more therapeutic to just go and take a bath and clean off all the beauty products I was wearing. I rose off my bed, and went to the bathroom. After a luxurious bath, I played with my phone, unable to sleep. I pondered a few questions, like when, or if, Alec would come to see me, why I was so hung up on the man, or how we were going to get this duet to work. I eventually gave up, and closed my eyes, and tried to sleep, but my short time with Alec during the party kept replaying in my head. He had been so sweet, and so adorable. _And he went farther than I thought he would… how fast is this going to progress? _Then I realized, it was not going to ever go as far as I wanted if wonder blond and the closet door stood in my way. I sighed to my cat, who had jumped up on the bed, "This is going to be a long night." He purred, and then he bit my hand. I glared at him, "Oversized hamster." He purred. "Okay, I take it back. Cat it is, Chairman."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, so I am so sorry- it has been forever since I have updated. Thank You to everyone who has been hoping for an update since October... and thanks to all who follow/alerted/added or viewed it. ^^ So... thanks especially to Patricia Sage, Bookworm for their reviews... and this chapter is dedicated to Hiding Dani for her awesome suggestion of Alec sounding like Justin Nozuka (?). I agree. Cc owns it- I just "borrowed" it. P.S. To make up for this being so late- I have posted two new Malec doodles on my Deviant Art- neon-n-sparkles13. Please visit them?**

**ALEC'S POV**

I flopped on my bed, exhausted. _And now, I remember why I hate icing._

"Hey baby whatcha doin?" was what the text message said.

It took me about seven minutes to write back, "Nothing except waiting for Tuesday."

After about an hour, I reread our conversation.

Magnus: "Hey baby, whatcha doin?"

Me: " Nothing except waiting for Tuesday."

Magnus: "3 :)"

Me: "What is that?"

Magnus: "Me being happy about Tuesday."

Me: ":)?"

Magnus: "... O_0"

Me: "Oh... goodnight?"

Magnus: "Good night. Dream of me..."

Me: "0_O."

**MAGNUS'S **MONDAY NIGHT

"Jordon, it's time to face it. No, matter how much you whine, beg, plead, or threaten me, that next song is not going to happen until after Tuesday's meeting."

"Really, why not? I need that album done soon, Magnus!" _And me finishing that album before Tuesday is as likely as Alec coming out of the closet tomorrow._

"Well... you're in DIVA mode again, so I guess nothing is going to happen today or tomorrow."

"Jordon, tomorrow is Tuesday." *giggles*

"Oh. Well, just get it done! The fans are swamping my office with hate mail and threats."

"Oh. That. Who. Cares. About. That."

"You... you... you..."

"I what?"

He mumbled, "You better finish that album soon."

"That's right, Jordon. Now go sulk in that man-cave you call your office."

"It's not a man-cave!"

*snorts* _Sashays away..._

**ALEC'S **TUESDAY

"Okay, Izzy, for the last time. You. Do. Not. Need. To. Dress. Me. A sweater is fine- this is not a formal meeting."

"Oh? So, what is it? My brother's first official date with his boyfriend?"

"Quiet down! If Mom finds out..."

"She'll send you to seminary school, after having an exorcism performed. I know. Alec, you need a little fun in your life, and Magnus- Magnus _is _just what the doctor ordered. Now come HERE!"

I knew- there was no getting out of the house in normal clothes when Izzy got like this.

THREE HOURS LATER...

"Izzy, I would rather go outside wearing a doughnut costume."

"Alec, you look great. Just go, for heaven's sake, it's not that huge of a makeover."

"But someone will see!"

"That's the point." She threw me her best "you-idiot" glare and walked off, dragging me out the door, down several streets, and into the studio.

On the way down the hall to Magnus's studio, I felt a hand grab my arm, and looked up to hear a voice purr, "Thank you, Isabel. I will take _that_." Then, looking up to see Magnus's face, I noticed something. He wasn't wearing makeup- and his hair was down- almost shoulder length- and drawn back by a sparkly headband.

He took the headband out of his hair, and arranged it in mine. "I thought that your outfit could use it. Adds a nice touch of sparkle."

He pulled out a ponytail and put his hair up. I stood and stared for a moment, touching the sparkly thing on my head. It was weird. I was distracted by it, until someone grabbed my behind. I blushed and Magnus chuckled to himself...

**MAGNUS's** Tuesday Morning

_Alec, Alec Lightwood. _I drew a heart around the writing- not willing to wait. After about an hour, I got up and got dressed, wondering what Alec would come wearing- if he came in a sweater again... Despite his lack of fashion sense, he was still sexy.

I eventually waltzed my way into the studio, and on the way I picked up something adorable. Alec. Only he looked different.

He was wearing a midnight blue cardigan, over a screen tee shirt with small scrolling designs all over it. His pants were a pair of tailored dark jeans, which revealed more than concealed his fabulous body. He had on a pair of converse, and a slightly shocked smile. I couldn't' help pinching him just a bit, just to see that adorable blush on his face.

"So? What prompted this new look, sweetie?" I whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver.

"Just Izzy. She insisted, and it was dangerous to my health to say no."

"Hmm... I like it. Shall we play, and then work?"

"Huh?"

I grabbed his hand, dragging him into my thinking spot- the old storage room.

He fished around in his pocket, trying to find something. Pulling it out, he handed it to me, saying, "Tell me what you think."

**ALEC'S POV**

_Really Alec? A love song that you wrote about him, and all you say for yourself is 'Tell me what you think?' Could you get any more lame-o? Oh wait, I just did. Lame-o._

I watched, waiting for his reaction. He sat back in his chair. Then he leaned back, taking his hair out of the ponytail and shaking it.

"Hmm... you got a melody for this?"

"Yeah, you want me to write it out for you?"

"Sure." Magnus seemed a bit distant. As if almost in pain.

I grabbed his shoulder, and as I turned to face him- I just let things go. And then I laid one on him. _Just like that. Mmm... Since I couldn't tell him in words out loud, I'll just tell him the other way..._

**MAGNUS'S POV**

As I scanned the lyrics, I had to wonder, Who was this song for?

It was probably for Jace, that golden haired brat who had an ego the size of a blimp.

What a waste. And he wanted me to say what I thought. I kept trying to figure out why he would do this to me.

All that came out of my mouth was, "Hmm... you got a melody for this?"

I started to distance myself from Alec, wanting more from him- wanting him to say this song wasn't for Jace. That it was for me. As I turned away, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder, and suddenly- he was kissing me. _This is new... Alec taking the lead... but what does it mean to him? What can this mean? What is he trying to tell me?_

We kissed for a while, and then, we broke apart.

"Now that we've had our play, can we do some serious work?" _He is so innocent... honey, the play hasn't even started..._

Then I remembered Blondie. "Sure."

That started a long session of writing- harmonies, melodies, lyric changes and recording sounds.

**ALEC'S POV**

We experimented, but after four hours, I was exhausted. _I am such a whimp._

"Magnus, can we take a breather?"

"Okay. What's up?" _He's trying to hide something... he's confused?_

After a few minutes of staring, BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_Oh, great. My phone's going off- _I turned to Magnus, "It's my mom."

I answered only to hear, "Alec! ALEC! We have rush order for a party. Probably the biggest rush order of the year. Stop messing around with that stupid music and come home!"

"I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up the phone, I looked at Magnus, "I gotta go."

He snorted, "Blondie needs rescuing or mother dearest is on the line?"

"My mom."

"Oh."

I kissed him briefly, and then said, "You had better turn that piece of paper over."

I ran home, not wanting to face the wrath of Maryse for being late.

**MAGNUS'S POV**

We wrote and wrote, and were almost finished when Alec asked me, "Can we take a breather?"

_Something's wrong..._ "Okay. What's up?"

-Stares for about ten seconds at the awesomeness of me- and then his phone rang. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEP. _Uggh._ _Lamest. Ringtone. Ever._

Maryse's voice screamed through the phone, "Alec! ALEC! We have rush order for a party. Probably the biggest rush order of the year. Stop messing around with that stupid music and come home!"

He turned to me, "I gotta go."

_Just when I was about to ask him..._

*snort* "Blondie needs rescuing or is mother dearest on the line?" _St. Alec, bakery martyr and brother. Patron saint of severely closeted gay musicians._

"My mom."

"Oh." _Alec's mom is scary... _

His lips suddenly brushed mine, more caress than kiss.

"You had better turn that piece of paper over," he said as he left.

I gently turned it in my hands, wondering what it said.

_An Extra Verse:_

_You were the gift I never expected-_

_Your smile is my sun,_

_Your laugh the only music I know-_

_You gave me a place _

_with out fear- fear of being rejected._

_Simplemente, mi amor_

_Tu eres mi alma-_

_Simply, my...my..._

And the verse cut off there- leaving me to wonder what Alec would have said.(Probably because I failed Spanish in college...)

_I leave this unfinished- as I ran out of words to say._

_Alec Lightwood._

Now the question remained, how could I get Alec to open that closet door and come out? And was he really over Blondie completely?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Thanks for waiting, and sorry for the long wait! Critiques and comments welcome as usual. This starts in Alec's perspective, then switches to Magnus's. Italics are thoughts, and the double line is change in perspective. This is just a possible chappie, and I want to know what you all think. If there's any grammar mistakes, sorry. I just wanted to get something up soon. :)**

**ALEC'S POV**

Over the course of the next week, I was closeted in a small kitchen with my mother, working on this wedding rush order.

It gave me time- time to think. _Magnus... or Jace... who is it going to be? I love... I love... I love..._

"ALEC! Get over here now! I need you help lifting dis cake." _Duty calls... as always... what if I told her now..._

"ALEC! Where your brain at? You are not listening to me. Bad son, doesn't have time to listen to his poor mother! Out with you. I do no need somebody that just take up espacio! I need a worker! Go and call your brother downstairs, hmm?"

_Brother...Brother... _

"Jace, Maryse needs your help."

"Can't you take care of it? I'm texting Clary..." _Selfish jerk, I haven't so much as texted Magnus in a week! Damn my phone for not working!_

"Get downstairs now! I don't have time for this. I've got to go to the studio and catch up on a week's worth of work." _Maybe Magnus will be there..._

"Ok, Ok. Take a chill pill. Just 'cause I'm hot bro, doesn't mean you gotta be so rough on me, eh?"

"Rough, rough on you? Just go downstairs." _Siblings are so annoying... siblings? So that's how I really feel... I wonder... did Magnus understand what I was...am...trying to say to him?_

I wandered into the studio, ready to record for the first time in a long while. I slipped in the door, and found that Magnus was waiting for me. With a distressed look on his face.

"Alec, we need to talk about this single. I think we should perform it together."

"As in, in concert? Live?"

"Wouldn't it be awesome? Think sequins and lights baby!"

"No. No. A thousand times, no."

"So you are still too ashamed of being gay, of being gay with me, to acknowledge things between us?"

"That's...that's not why..." He got up, in tears, and flew from the room. How was I going to fix this?

**MAGNUS'S POV**

I love Alec, I really do. I want to spend every second I can with him. Together. Holding hands out in Time Square, cuddling at the movies, just being together. It's kind of pathetic that the Magnus Bane could fall so hard so fast, right?

I took out the song Alec had given me a week ago. The paper was worn and creased, covered in glitter and mascara stains. If he loved me, he'd go along with my plan. Us, together in concert. Fantastic idea, no? Yet he hadn't so much as shot me a text all week. Was it really love?

Since the only place I could even feel remotely close to him was at the studio, I spent a lot of time there. Thinking about our relationship. Thinking about him. Hoping, just hoping that he would show up.

I was in the middle of imagining Alec's reaction to my brilliant plan, when the man himself walked in. _Speak of the devil himself. Mmm...  
_ "Alec, we need to talk about this single. I think we should perform it together." _That just popped right outta my mouth. Not how I planned it to go, at all..._

"As in, in concert?Live?" _Great, he looks like I just asked him to kill a baby penguin with a sledgehammer. _

_No wonder he hasn't texted me in a week. _

_Maybe I took his song too seriously. Maybe it wasn't for me at all._

"Wouldn't it be awesome? Think sequins and lights baby!" _Please... just please..._

"No. No. A thousand times, no."

"So are you still too ashamed of being gay, of being gay with me, to acknowledge things between us?"

"That's... that's not why..." _I can't take this... I can't stay...I just can't take it anymore... I want more, Alec! I want a real relationship, not to be hidden away behind some closet door! There's no way I'll be your dirty little secret!_


	13. Changes

I spent the next four hours after he had left, watching the door. I needed to get the feeling of regret off my chest.

I needed to cleanse my soul... _wait a second... cleanse? Seriously?_

Is this really worth it? Is Magnus worth my family? Everything that I have, my life, my reputation, my anonymity to the general public?

What is Magnus to me? A short fling? An experiment?

No... no, no, no... he's the real deal for me... I... I want him... I love him, but I would lose everything...

Everything... it was time to go home. Time to go back to lifting cakes. Time to go back into my closet.

_Mamma's boy... you always were a mamma's boy..._ a voice in my head screamed.

_I could lose everything... everything... _another schreeched.

This argument continued over and over in my head for a week - during my sleeping hours, during my waking moments- Magnus had conquered my dreams, my soul, my mind.

He had become inexorable, my beautiful, inescapable nightmare.

My mother became twice as hard on me, thinking that work would cure me of my silly thoughts and distant nature. I was sitting in my room, after working sixteen hours in the bakery.

**Knock**

"Go away!" I yelled. " I need to be alone!"

"Get your pathetic ass out here, or I'll come in."

"Izzy? I thought that you were out with Simon again."

"Yes, well, the company called me today. Told me you hadn't been in for work."

"Fine. Get in here."

I swore she would have kicked in my door, Carmen Electra style, if I hadn't said that.

"Alec, what is wrong with you?"

"What do you think, stupid chit?"

"I am going to ignore that. It's Magnus, isn't it?"

"What do you know?"

"Well, you are asking someone who is as out as can be to stay in the closet and play seven minutes in heaven with you, since you refuse to come out!"

"You don't understand. How would you feel if your own mother thought that you were eternally damned because you're gay?"

"It's time to face the music, Alec, Magnus isn't going to come back looking for some mamma's boy. You let her run your life... do you really want the loft above the bakery to be your home FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?"

I gave her the look from hell. She deserved it. I know I was being a mopey, useless, pathetic sod, but when you've lost the love of your life, what's a man going to be? _Wait, wait... the love of my life?_

"Iz, you're going to help me with something. Give that boyfriend of yours a ring, because the recording company is going to hit platinum."

"What? What are you talking about? Alec, I don't understand!"

"No, not now, but you will soon."


	14. Magnus Bane Live in Concert

**Disclaimer: CC owns TMI, no copyright infringement intended, lest they send in the ninjas after me. I also do not own Elvis (the aliens do) or D&G...sadly.**

**AN: Here is, my lovelies, a tidbit to tide you over. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVOURITED ME, STORY ALERTED ME, OR REVIEWED IT! You have my undying vampire gratitude. I shall probably write and post the last few chappies of this little work quite soon, so keep a watch for them, ne? –Gracias, Halfwayhere**

Give me a second chance- give me anything,

Anything to make me whole.

I've earned the good stuff, worked hard enough,

But I'm still alone. 

Here without you,

The silence suffocates

The memory of your lips on mine,

Here without you,

Being alone seems a cruel trick of fate,

Proof that love is blind.

I took off the head phones, "JORDON! It's not working!"

"What baby? What's not working? Is it something I can fix?"  
"No, no. Just forget about it."

He reached over, gently massaging and jostling my shoulder.

"Whatever it is, forget about it, sweetie. You go on tour, starting tomorrow. This is no time to be trying to cut a new song. So just relax, and get ready to put on the show of your life."

It had been a week- maybe two since Alec and I had...well, our relationship had ended.

I was doing ok- better off without him. He had no fashion sense and the mother from hell. There was no point in that relationship. _Quit trying to pretend it meant nothing to you, when you are fully aware it meant everything! This self pity stint is not what the fans wanna see, so get it together, and don't do anything stupid- like getting hooked on the "good stuff" again._

*Please* I've been there, done that. I'm not about to go back. Yeah, it was love. Yeah, now it's over.

24 hours later

I was in my full gear- glittering from head to foot. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a purple velvet Elvis inspired D&G blazer, leather boots, and a ripped collared shirt under a black vest. *Sigh* The blazer won't last long under the heat from the stage lights.

Jordon's voice echoed into my head set, "Alright lovely, all ready to go?"

"Just go already. I can do this." I went into full concert mode, giving the performance of my life. I went through the first three songs, getting through the warm up into the piano solo part of the performance. (Think Elton John, Little Richard. I was doing *fabulously*)

I had taken a break backstage, so that I could get some water, change my clothes. Jordon was screeching over the din backstage- " MAGNUS! BE READY TO PERFORM #4 ON THE ALBUM!"  
"WHAT? ALONE?" That was our duet... Alec's and mine... how?

"YEAH, MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW! I'M GETTING A TON OF MIXED SIGNALS HERE!"  
I went on stage and tried to make it through the first few numbers of this concert without breaking down.

AND THEN... O_O...OMG!


	15. Alec in concert?

ALEC'S POV  
After having planned, worked with, and set up my coming debut, I thought I was ready. I'd practiced our duet, learned every step, every tiny detail that I possibly could to make things work to my advantage.

"Open your eye a little more, Mr. Lightwood. I need to make sure that the mascara gets on properly."

"Alec, please, Maia. Like I said, do whatever it takes. Go all out."

"Alec, you don't get it, do you?" said Maia, the best makeup artist in the business, in a tone which let her latin accent slip. "The kind of beauty you have, amigo, does not need any more enhancing."

She whirled the chair around, and gave a jump at Simon's voice, as he said, "Beautiful as always, Maia. The makeup is quaint, charming and not overdone."

"So my clients tell me," she said in a grateful tone that somehow managed to be sarcastic simultaneously.

Izzy looked on and tapped her six inch stiletto Steve Madden knee high lace up boots on the floor... and her eyes screamed, "Simon, I might hurt you. :)" in a way that was palpable.

Now, however, was not the time to worry about that. I was about to go live- live with my identity, live with my voice, and did I mention... oh wait... maybe not yet. Take baby steps, Alec, baby steps.

My hands quivered as they put a mike on me, and I went out onto the stage.

Dear God! There were millions of them- tens of tens of thousands, a sea of almost disembodied faces, hands and voices. Then- in the center, looking beautiful and sad, and shocked was... him. He was done up to the nines, and looked like a hot young Elvis who lived for the stage. He screamed sex appeal, talent and beauty... and soul. Magnus. He was _**mine**_. Mine for the taking.

"Alec? Am I really seeing this? Is that you?" he sputtered in surprise.

"I'm real. I'm here. We're here."

"Who's he?" came the drawl of some bawdy shocked crowd person who no one could see.

I grabbed Magnus, pushed him against my body, and kissed him.

He resisted briefly, not understanding, until I opened my mouth and gently licked his lips.

From there it got rather heated... but then Magnus slowly pulled away.

"As to the person who asked who I am- I am two things. First and foremost, I'm Magnus Bane's partner, if he'll agree. Second, I'm ...well..." I started to falter, as Magnus gripped my hand, and lead me over to the piano bench and sat me on his lap. (A part of my mind was screaming that that was totally inappropriate, or that the fan girls would kill me, but I was too happy to care).

"It's all right, lovely. Just tell them. You've already done the hard part." He said smiling and crying at the same time.

The audience had a good laugh about "the hard part"... after which I turned bright red, though I muttered, "Not yet, I haven't," out of the side of my mouth, and Magnus laughed.

"It's alright, sugar. Just spit it out!" yelped some southern belle from a corner of the concert stage.

"I'm also Alejando. As in Alejandro Lee. That R&B guy- well that's me."

There was a great stir, almost an uproar, but Magnus reached up and kissed me again, so I was too distracted to care.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well my lovelies, we've only three more chappies left. And while this one, only leaves two... I shall miss your lovely reviews, love, and dedication to my little fic. Alec's stage name is pronounced "Ale-jand-ro" as in Lady GaGa's "Alejando" ( I don't own Lady Gaga), Lee as in the Civil War General. It's a bit weird, cause it suits him. :) I don't own it, CC does. (No ninjas, cowboys or aliens, please.)**

We finished the concert, and I managed to get out of the theatre without being torn to pieces by fans. By the time we clambered into Magnus's limo, I needed some relief. Badly.

We shared a bottle of champagne in the back of the limo, sipping it slowly.

I stared into Magnus's eyes. "Are you happy now?," I whispered softly to him, as I gently patted his leg.

He drew my hand into his, and placed a kiss on my hand, "I couldn't be happier, except for one thing, but that will come when you are ready."

I stared up at him, into his beautiful hazel eyes, and kissed up his arm, to his elbow. "Magnus, I have a serious question for you."

"Mmm? What?"

"May I spend the rest of this evening with you?"

He looked at me, stunned. "Take me to the residence in Brooklyn, please."

I did not know what to think, but I knew, this was the right time, the right man, the right place.

He grabbed my hand, grinning, and pulled me up to his loft. As to the details of that glorious experience, let's just say waking up next to my lover was one of the most fantastic experiences of my life.

**MAGNUS'S POV**

We fled the concert, getting past the press with the help of body guards, and into my limo. I distinctly remember staring at his rock hard hot body, and knowing that he was mine- my partner, my life, my future lover, my friend.

Singing with him was magical, but the shock, the shock was still not absorbed into my system.

Little did I know, he was going to press me up against the inside of limo door for a steamy kiss. _I could get used to this..._

As things calmed down, he reached a hand onto my leg, saying, "Are you happy now?"

While a greedy voice in my head screamed, _I would like a physical relationship too!_

I kissed his rough hand, and grinned, "I couldn't be happier, except for one thing... but that will come when you are ready, darling."

He began to place kisses up my arm. It felt amazing. REALLY AMAZING.

"Magnus, I have a serious question for you."

"Mmm? What?" I wasn't really paying attention, at this point.

"May I spend the rest of the evening with you?"

I was shocked, and stunned- things were moving so fast, was he ready for this. Yes, yes he is. He doesn't have an ounce of fear in his eyes.

I can't remember what I said after that, but it was a fantastic night, which was followed by the ever better morning after, seeing my gorgeous lover's face. I now had everything I'd ever wanted, but there was one thing he needed- his family's approval.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my loves! It has been forever since I posted a new chappie for you all. Well, that is about to change- because I wrote a new one! Thanks to all who reviewed or even looked over it. 3 It makes me happy...:) Magnus's shirt can be seen at .com/dandg/item/tskay/9BEC955A/cod10/38199243EK, if you're interested. Now, on with the show... p.s. I don't own, CC does, I just like to play with Alec and Magnus from time to time. :)**

**ALEC'S POV**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEEEPPP...

I awoke to seeing Magnus's face, and lying next to him. A soft smile crept over my face, and I felt the need to kiss him awake.

Everything was going well until... BEEEP!  
"Alec, darling, would you be so kind as to shut that thing up?"

"Absolutely, Magnus. Just give me a minute."

I scrambled across the room, working to find my pants amongst the masses of Magnus's wardrobe that lived on his floor. Finally retrieving them, I looked at the phone.

Oh shit. Mother.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Alexander! You no come home, you no call, and worst of all- YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT MAN IN PUBLIC? What you thinking? Why you do this to me? Come home now!"

"Fine. I will be home in two hours, mamma. I am also going to bring 'that man' with me. His name is Magnus, and I'd like for you to meet each other."

"WHAT YOU SAY? Just come home, I can no do this no more. I am not understandik you, what happened to you, my son, my good baby?"

"I'll be home in two hours. I love you, Mamma, bye."

A snort arose from the bed sheets-, "Now, what can we do in two hours? Hmmm... I have some ideas..."

"Magnus, I figure it takes you about two hours to do your hair and makeup... and pick out an outfit. I could be wrong, though."

"That's... actually true. Damn. I've gotta try and find something that won't scare the crap out of you ultra-conservative family."

"Just try. That's all I ask. I'm sorry that this got sprung upon you, I just feel like it's simpler to deal with it now, than later."

"No, no..."

He cuddled me in his arms, "Now, breakfast and a shower and other things..."

An hour and a half later, Magnus walked into the room- makeup natural and simple. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt, and a pair of plain dark wash jeans. All of his piercings were small and silver, as was the ribbon that held back his ponytail.

"You look...beautiful, Magnus."

**MAGNUS'S POV**

Hmmm... Kissing Alec= my new favourite thing to do. Everything was going in the direction of round two, when... BEEEPP...BEEEPPP...BEEEEEEEPPPPP...

I wanted to destroy his phone, and just lay there all day with him, but I decided to be polite.

"Alec, darling, would you be so kind as to shut that thing up?"

"Absolutely, Magnus. Just give me a minute."

It was hysterical watching my gorgeous partner rooting around amongst my close, searching for his now beeping pants amongst the heaps of designer wear.

When he found them, his face paled even further- he was transparent. Uh- oh.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" He sounds...terrified...

"Alexander! You no come home, you no call, and worst of all- YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT MAN IN PUBLIC? What you thinking? Why you do this to me? Come home now!" his mother screamed through the phone in Italian accented English.

"Fine. I will be home in two hours, mamma. I am also going to bring 'that man' with me. His name is Magnus, and I'd like for you to meet each other." Hmm... And now he's getting feisty...;)

"WHAT YOU SAY? Just come home, I can no do this no more. I am not understandik you, what happened to you, my son, my good baby?"

"I'll be home in two hours. I love you, Mamma, bye."

Well, that was unexpected... two hours, now what could I do with him in two hours...

"Now, what can we do in two hours? Hmmm... I have some ideas..."

"Magnus, I figure it takes you about two hours to do your hair and makeup... and pick out an outfit. I could be wrong, though." He looked down at me, both attracted and exasperated.

"That's... actually true. Damn. I've gotta try and find something that won't scare the crap out of you ultra-conservative family." This may be the hardest task of my entire career. NO Glitter, Ripped Jeans, Sparkles or spiked hair. I must be unfit to be seen by the general public- it's going to almost be as bad as sweatpants and a pink tiara.

"Just try. That's all I ask. I'm sorry that this got sprung upon you, I just feel like it's simpler to deal with it now, than later." He plopped down on my bed, and I grabbed onto him, hoping to provide some comfort.

"No, no..." Don't; please don't feel like that baby, I'll do anything to make that frown go away.

"Now, breakfast and a shower and other things..." I raised an eyebrow at him, which managed to wrench a wheezy laugh out of him.

I wandered about, mentally picturing my entire wardrobe. A navy Dolce and Gabana dress shirt, with dark jeans, and dress shoes...

I filed through my makeup kits, going for a softer look than my usual. This was Alec's mother, after all.

Finally, I emerged and I felt as prepared as I was going to get, meeting the Satan's handmaid... I mean my partner's mother...

"You look beautiful, Magnus," Alec whispered softly into my ear.

I almost jumped him, right there. Even in day old clothes, he was stunning.

"After this, I'm going to need therapy. Which means that we are going shopping and buying you some clothes."

"If that's how bad you think it's going to go..."

"Oh, honey, no, I'm just nervous. Meet the parents isn't something I've done in a long time..."

He hugged me, and we were out the door.


	18. Ch 18Meeting Mamma Maryse

**Well, my lovelies. Here is the last official chapter- the next will be the Epilogue. I know, right? It's been such a great ride, and your reviews have really brought sunshine and motivation into my life. I still don't know how to respond to your reviews on ff, though. Thanks to long time reviews, like Bookworm, KittyBane, mbratto, disturbingemily, absolutelywounderful, and Patricia Sage. Also thanks to any one time reviewers, faves, followers, and visitors! Thanks to my Beta, FlyAwayDreams, for sticking it through these chappies. We start off in Magnu's POV. Once again, CC owns it all. –Halfwayhere**

Alec knocked three times, and started shouting something in Italian that I couldn't understand.

His mother opened the door- her long skirt and blouse covered up by a floral apron. The apron was a cheery pattern of gray and black daisies, tastefully dotted with flour spots and dough smears.

"My son, what were you doing out so late? Why did you no call? Who is this? Is this about that music thing Jace showed me on the TV? Come in."

She shot me a warning look that meant, "You too or else" that was followed by the sound of a rolling pin smacking the doorframe nonchalantly.

She escorted us to the living room, and sat down gracefully on the plastic coated sofa.

"Now. Alec. Explain."

Alec began rambling off in Italian- until he stopped, ran his hand through those gorgeous semi- curly locks and sighed, turning in my direction.

"I'm explaining to her that what happened wasn't something that you did to me- that I was the one who started this relationship, just as much as you."

His mother said something in Italian, to which Alec responded.

She seemed shocked.

"You! You! You- you did that thing with my good son? Without asking my permission to date him first?"

Of all the things that would have come up- it had to be that.

"Ma'am, your son is a fully grown adult male who can judge for himself. I told him I would wait until he was ready- and he decided that it was time."

She muttered under her breath.

"What Mom? Are you thinking that I am eternally damned or something?"

"No- no no no no no. No that. I am no thinking that. I want the story- I want to know. How you meet this man? Who is he? Why you bring him here?"

"Mom, this is Magnus Bane. He's a Brooklyn native- he's also an international pop start who works for the same recording studio as I do. We ran into each other at work, and kept meeting up. I fell in love with him, and we started dating in secret before I came out. Simon and Isabelle arranged the duet, and after almost losing the love of my life, I decided it was time to be myself- without holding back anything. I finally feel... free for the first time."

To my shock, Alec's tough mother began to cry-she ran over to her son, and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Why, my baby. My boy, my son. Don't you ever feel like you have to hide from me. I love you. Now," she stated, suddenly growing stern, and brandishing the rolling pin, "you treat my son right. Prove to me that you deserve him."

"I will, Ma'am. I will try my very best."

After which, there was much coffee, cheesecake, and explanations to be had.

_**ALEC'S POV**_

I knocked on the door- she didn't answer. I knocked again, still no answer. Finally, I knocked on the door a third time- my mother opened the door looking harried.

"My son, what were you doing out so late? Why did you no call? Who is this? Is this about that music thing Jace showed me on the TV? Come in."

Her voice was even, but the look on her face spelled doom for anyone within five miles of where I stood. Cautiously, I led Magnus to the settee, where he elegantly perched himself as the centerpiece of the room.

"Now. Alec. Explain."

I was nervous after hearing that, so I began to prattle off in Italian. About how I began to realize that I was gay, about how I felt condemned, boxed in and judged. I began to talk to her about how I met Magnus, and how I feel about him. It was rather like being a tiger that was forced to live in a zoo- that was just set free in the wild to roam about in the jungle. Wow. Now Magnus has me getting all poetic. Please no sparkles next.

I stopped talking, to look at my lover for courage, and saw that Magnus looked incredibly lost.

"I'm explaining to her that what happened wasn't something that you did to me- that I was the one who started this relationship, just as much as you."

"Ah," was the only response, as he raised one eyebrow.

Maryse said something- oh dear. No. Did she have to ask that of all things?

I answered honestly, though. I was not about to lie about the depth of my relationship with Magnus- spiritually or physically. It was time to come clean.

Maryse's face looked like she'd been run over by a truck.

Then she screeched at Magnus," You! You! You- you did that thing with my good son? Without asking my permission to date him first?"

With calm finesse, my partner responded, "Ma'am, your son is a fully grown adult male who can judge for himself. I told him I would wait until he was ready- and he decided that it was time."

She muttered, "Why you do this to me?"

"What Mom? Are you thinking that I am eternally damned or something?" I responded, loathing how my voice shuddered and creaked- awaiting my disownment.

To my shock, the answer came," No- no. No that. I am no thinking that. I want the story- I want to know. How you meet this man? Who is he? Why you bring him here?"

I took a deep breath, and began," Mom, this is Magnus Bane. He's a Brooklyn native- he's also an international pop start who works for the same recording studio as I do. We ran into each other at work, and kept meeting up. I fell in love with him, and we started dating in secret before I came out. Simon and Isabelle arranged the duet, and after almost losing the love of my life, I decided it was time to be myself- without holding back anything. I finally feel... free for the first time." The tears welling up in my eyes began to spill over slightly.

Suddenly, I felt familiar arms wrap around me, "Why, my baby. My boy, my son. Don't you ever feel like you have to hide from me. I love you. Now," she stated, suddenly growing stern, and brandishing the rolling pin, "you treat my son right. Prove to me that you deserve him."

"I will, Ma'am. I will try my very best." Good. Answer. Magnus.

Wait... wait... what is Maryse doing? My mother came back into the room with cheesecake and coffee, "And now, we tell you father, eh?" She looked at his picture and sighed. "We call him sometime when he gets back from his business trip in England."

"Sure, Mom, we'll do that."

"Good, good." She looked at Magnus, "And you? What you do for a living?"

Maryse was actually asking what my partner does- she actually cared. Amazing how losing her other son to cancer changed things for her- Thank you, Max, for saving my life, by allowing me to live it with acceptance.


	19. COMMENT POLL

**Just wondering how you all would feel about an epilogue or so... Give comment if you agree to an extra chappie or two, my lovelies? Just type it in the review box for this little thing, and if I get a few responses, I'll post up something. –Halfwayhere**


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS THE END, MY FRIENDS. The epilogue has arrived. I haven't decided whether to write a sequel or not. Thank you all for hanging with me through all of this, it's been a fabulous ride! CC owns Magnus and Alec and Maryse. Begins in Magnus's POV.~ Halfwyahere**

Three Weeks Later- Moving Up on and Out of the closet

"Hmmm... well darling, wherever you have been living is fine by me, " I fibbed, wondering where exactly Alec had lived before I had met him.

"So living in the same house as Maryse in a loft the size of your closet is ok by you?"

I could see the laughter twinkling in those baby blue eyes, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well darling, it looks like we had best start looking for a new place- this one couldn't possibly fit both of us. Although... I'd prefer we stay in Brooklyn."

"That's alright by me. Anywhere you are is home."

"Oh darling, you really are a shameless romantic," I said, laughing as Alec pulled me up off the couch for an impromptu waltz around the room.

After about ten minutes of goofing off, we settled down on the couch to discuss places.

"So how are we going to find this apartment, Magnus?"

"Well Alec dear, we call up Jordon Ragnor Fell and see if he can find us a cozy spot."

"With all of your stuff- it's going to have to be bigger than a spot."

**le sigh** "Too true, luv, too true."

Suddenly, I found myself pinned down to the couch cushions, and being passionately smooched.

Then his phone went off. Oh no. It was Maryse.

ALEC

It was difficult to say goodbye to home- or to even think about it, but I needed to move away from being a delivery boy for the bakery, and move towards being a pop star. Plus, I desperately wanted somewhere where I could kiss my boyfriend without my mother tapping a broom handle on the ceiling and yelling in Italian.

"Hmmm... well darling, wherever you have been living is fine by me," Magnus purred, putting down his wine glass on the coffee table.

"So living in the same house as Maryse in a loft the size of your closet is ok by you?" _I'd love to see that._

"Well darling, it looks like we had best start looking for a new place- this one couldn't possibly fit both of us. Although... I'd prefer we stay in Brooklyn." _Well, it is the farthest spot in New York away from my mother..._

"That's alright by me. Anywhere you are is home."

"Oh darling, you really are a shameless romantic," he crowed as I waltzed him about the room, wanting to jump for joy at the thought that I was moving in with my boyfriend.

We waltzed for what seemed like a minute before plopping down on the couch.

"So how are we going to find this apartment, Magnus?"

"Well Alec dear, we call up Jordon Ragnor Feld and see if he can find us a cozy spot."

"With all of your stuff- it's going to have to be bigger than a spot." _You have more clothes than Lady Gaga. _

**le sigh** "Too true, luv, too true."

He just looked so cute right then, that I had to kiss him. Unfortunately, this moment was ruined by a phone call from my mother.

"Alec, we need to discuss something. I think it's time you find place of your own. I need attic space."

"Magnus and I have been discussing getting an apartment."

"Good- good, your father has business connection that vacated one in Brooklyn last week. I moved in your things today, and I'm coming over to finish helping move your partner's things."

"What?"

"Huh? Since when did this happen?"

"Since Magnus stopped in and brought me coffee and we discussed it. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"Ok then."

MAGNUS

Admitted, I thought that Alec would pass out at the pink and orange striped walls, but he only paled a little.

"Magnus, I'm not sure I can live with the colour just yet."

_Still a little bit too much for him, "_Well, considering that I didn't choose it either, I suppose we can repaint today or tomorrow."

A yell came up the stairs in Italian. I took it to be something along the lines of, "Your boyfriend is a girl, why does he have all this junk?"

"Well Maryse, let the professionals I hired take up the nick- nacks. The rest of it all got moved in three days ago."

She sat down on the pink fuzzy sofa with a peaked look on her face.

"Alec, your boyfriend- he need help with wall colours unless you wanna get shock every time you come home. Is like Honey-bo bo's birthday cake in here."

"I know, Mama. I know."

"Coffee, Maryse?" I said with a terse smile.

"Alright, alright, I go home, eh? I have three back orders to fill."

She got up and let herself out, squeezing herself past a muscular mover, and shouting at him in Italian.

"Well, Alec, that was interesting."

He muttered something, around a mouthful of canoli, that he had gotten off a dessert tray Maryse had brought as a housewarming gift.

"What? Didn't catch that?"

"I said, you know my Ma isn't going to let us live together unmarried."

_MARRIED? _

I sank into his lap, as he was already seated on the sofa.

"Well, aren't we a rebel?" I said, teasingly.

I touched what I thought was something in his pocket, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, we aren't," he stated, pulling out a little black velvet box.

It contained two rings, one all in platinum with diamond and sapphire sparkles, and another with simple engravings of the words to our duet.

"_Only you fit me like a puzzle piece, only you make my life complete." _

My mascara smudged beyond belief, I looked up at him, and he said, "Ill take that as a yes, we are driving to New Jersey in a week. Then, if you'd like, I thought going to Japan for a week and Paris for one might be your idea of a honeymoon?"

I'm not sure how long it was before he could breathe after I just about kissed the life right out of him. :)

His phone buzzed, with a text from Izzy, "Oh, it's a picture! It's a picture of a ring- Simon proposed. They are getting married in the spring."

"Fabulous! We're going to beat them to the altar though!"

"Well, I know how much you like to be the first to set a trend," he grinned, as we snuggled up on the fluffy couch, and began to plan our lives.

ALEC

I was coming up to the new apartment, after being at the jeweler's for two days. Maia had suggested that, since Magnus loved drama, she thought a set of dramatic engagement rings would be a good idea. I had them custom ordered from a jeweler/weekend ren fair smith, who came up with the most beautiful designs I'd ever seen.

I hummed Elton John's, "Your Song", while holding what I hoped would be Magnus's wedding ring. If he said yes, to the whole wirlwind New Jersey wedding plan.

Maryse had told me about the apartment when she booked it, so I acted surprised. Admitted the living room is always a shock, I thought walking into the apartment.

"Magnus, I'm not sure I can live with the colour just yet." _Say something! Just anything- keep him busy until I'm ready!_

"Well, considering that I didn't choose it either, I suppose we can repaint today or tomorrow."

My mom was walking up the stairs, Magnus's box of sofa cushions in hand, yelling in Italian, "He has so much stuff! Is he gonna be like this when you two get married?" I think Magnus just took it to be a simple comment about his stuff, not knowing any words related to wedding in Italian.

He answered, sarcastically, "Well Maryse, let the professionals I hired take up the nick- knacks. The rest of it all got moved in three days ago."

Marsye sat down on the pink fuzzy sofa with a peaked look on her face. I think she bleached at the colour of the room.

"Alec, your boyfriend- he need help with wall colours unless you wanna get shock every time you come home. Is like Honey-bo bo's birthday cake in here." _Of all the American TV she could watch..._

"I know, Mama. I know." _It's going to be blue in a week... It's going to be blue in a week..._

"Coffee, Maryse?", asked my boyfriend, in a way that said WE NEED ALONE TIME! Thanks.

"Alright, alright, I go home, eh? I have three back orders to fill."

She squeezed herself past the movers, yelling in Italian about how she needed her rolling pin to direct traffic for the building.

"Well, Alec, that was interesting." Magnus blinked hair and shock out of his eyes, as he stared at the walls in his decorator-may-care mode.

I shoved one of my ma's homemade canolis in my mouth, being nervous and tried to propose at the same time.

He squinted, saying, "What? Didn't catch that?"

"I said, you know my Ma isn't going to let us live together unmarried." _Understatement of the century. Besides, I came up with the whole idea anyway. _

He sank into my lap, overwhelmed by all that had happened today.

"Well, aren't we a rebel?, " he teased, tapping my nose.

He felt around my pocket area, trying to play at being fresh.

"Nope, we aren't," I said, hoping that he would get the point that it was a ring box in my pocket.

I pulled out the box, and presented it to him. He teared up as he read the engraving on the wedding ring. _"Only you fit me like a puzzle piece, only you make my life complete." _

"Ill take that as a yes, we are driving to New Jersey in a week. Then, if you'd like, I thought going to Japan for a week and Paris for one might be your idea of a honeymoon?"

I came up for air after the most passionate five minute make-out session of my life. My phone went off, telling me what I'd already know, since Simon had asked for my permission, in place of my dad's. "Oh, it's a picture! It's a picture of a ring- Simon proposed. They are getting married in the spring." _He better take care of my sister._

"Fabulous! We're going to beat them to the altar though!" _I thought he's like that detail. _

"Well, I know how much you like to be the first to set a trend," I said, my smile so happy, I thought my face would explode. He immediately went to planning our outfits, as we snuggled into a new life together.


End file.
